Ghost Hunt : V I S I O N
by Netphis
Summary: Après avoir passé 2 mois en Angleterre, Naru, Gene et Lin reviennent à la SPR où de nombreuses affaires les attendent. Toute l'équipe est de nouveau réunie afin de chasser ce qui hante une piscine municipale dans Tokyo. Mais l'affaire, d'apparence banale, tourne très vite au cauchemar.
1. ARC 01 : BAIN FUNEBRE 1

**GHOST HUNT : VISION**

* * *

**ARC 01 : ****Bain Funèbre**

**Introduction**

* * *

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir de t'occuper de cette affaire ?

La voix de Gene était presque inaudible derrière la porte du bureau de Naru. Mai, un plateau dans les mains, tendit l'oreille.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Questionna Naru, avec agacement.

Un ange passa.

Mai plissa les yeux et appuya son oreille contre la porte en bois brut. De quoi les jumeaux étaient-ils en train de parler ?

- Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion, Oliver…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer ; ce n'était jamais bon présage lorsque Gene appelait son frère ainsi. D'habitude, il l'appelait Noll, ou "Idiot de scientifique" pour l'embêter, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Gene de l'appeler Oliver ; loin de là. Il ne l'appelait ainsi que dans des situations dites "critiques".

Naru n'avait pas répondu, du moins, pas _oralement_. Parfois, Mai aurait souhaité être elle aussi dotée de télépathie, pour écouter leurs moindres conversations « silencieuses ». Elle entendit Gene soupirer bruyamment, tout en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Fais comme tu veux, si quelque chose t'arrive, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

* * *

**De retour avec cette nouvelle Fanfiction : !**

Elle sera composée de plusieurs arcs, tout comme la première.

Une petite introduction,_ trèèès_ courte, mais qui, j'espère vous aura plu et intrigué !

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Gene est vivant. Chronologiquement parlant, l'histoire se situe après le retour de Naru, Lin, et Gene d'Angleterre (ils y sont restés 2 mois).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Netphis**


	2. ARC 01 : BAIN FUNEBRE 2

**Lundi 4 Novembre _ 9h00**

Mai claqua la portière du van derrière elle. Le trajet n'avait duré que 20 minutes, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'y avoir passé de longues heures silencieuses. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise depuis le retour des jumeaux et de Lin. La tension était palpable entre les jumeaux Davis y-avait-il un rapport avec la discussion qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau de Naru l'autre fois ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Même Gene n'avait rien dit durant toute la route, il avait même refusé de s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Mai avait dû donc passer 20 longues minutes, assise entre des jumeaux silencieux et de mauvaise humeur.

Lin passa à côté d'elle, deux écrans dans les bras son regard impassible l'invita à rapidement se mettre au travail. Après avoir fait la moue, elle leva les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. C'était une bâtisse cimentée, haute de 2 étages coincée entre deux bâtiments remplis de bureaux. Le bâtiment était sale, mais rien de très sinistre elle avait vu pire. Mais enquêter dans une piscine municipale était une première.

« - il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, Oliver

Mai tourna la tête vers l'arrière du van. Gene avait saisi le bras de Naru, comme pour l'arrêter. Ils étaient immobiles, se regardaient droit dans les yeux, en silence. Au bout d'une minute, la main de Gene glissa lentement du bras de Naru, pour finalement lâcher prise.

Gene releva soudainement les yeux dans sa direction il parut surpris de la voir.

- Mai, tu n'es pas encore à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Naru se tourna vers elle aussi, contrairement à son frère il n'était pas surpris, juste excessivement agacé. Mai se sentit en quelque sorte coupable, comme si elle avait été témoin d'une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Ses joues devinrent rouges d'embarras. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour justifier sa présence, quand Naru prit la parole :

- Mai, si tu ne comptes pas travailler, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici. »

La remarque était cinglante. Comme toujours, en fait.

Mais Mai avait l'habitude, elle ne s'en souciait presque plus. Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, elle sortit du coffre un écran et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle sentait le regard des deux frères dans son dos. Un regard pesant, désagréable. Elle tourna un peu la tête les jumeaux étaient bel et bien en train de la fixer. Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter leur conversation. Aussi brève soit-elle.

* * *

Mai posa le dernier carton dans la base en soufflant. Le directeur de la piscine municipale, Monsieur Kirishima, avait réservé une salle pour la base, et deux autres pour les dortoirs. Il avait la quarantaine, des cheveux un peu grisonnants. Il était grand et large des épaules, comme un nageur olympique, Mai nota qu'il paraissait un peu serré dans son costume noir. C'était lui qui, quelques jours auparavant, était venu à la SPR, réclamer de l'aide.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, commença-t-il, je suis très inquiet pour l'avenir de cette piscine. Même si elle ne m'appartient pas, elle représente beaucoup pour moi c'est ici que mon père m'a appris à nager quand j'étais jeune…

- Pourriez-vous nous rappeler les différents incidents ? Demanda Naru d'une voix froide.

- Les soirs, à la fermeture, j'entends des bruits, comme si quelqu'un était encore en train de nager dans le grand bassin. Lorsque j'y accède, il n'y a rien. L'eau est calme, et il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Mai.

- Certains disent entendre des voix dans les vestiaires, des chuchotements ou parfois même des pleurs, continua Kirishima, mais récemment, des évènements plus graves se sont produits. Des habitués des cours du soir ont failli se noyer. Ils racontent tous avoir été entraînés vers le fond par une force invisible…

Naru s'arrêta momentanément de prendre des notes. Gene lui lança un bref regard.

- Certains d'entre eux ont porté plainte l'établissement risque de fermer. Un projet de construction d'un musée à la place de la piscine est d'actualité à la mairie…

Monsieur Kirishima avait l'air réellement attristé et inquiet Mai serra son poing.

- Kirishima-san, commença-t-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour résoudre le problème.

Elle avait posé sa main l'épaule de Kirishima, celui-ci lui sourit.

- Merci. »

* * *

**11h00**

« - Yasuhara-san ! S'exclama Mai à la vue de l'étudiant.

Il lui rendit son plus grand sourire.

- Mai-san, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et …

Naru avait plaqué un bloc note sur la table, interrompant la phrase de Mai. Cette dernière sursauta et regarda Naru de travers. Que lui prenait-il ? Il l'avait à peine regardée. Et même si cela ne fut qu'un court instant, ses yeux marron noisette avaient croisé les siens et elle comprit Naru était plus tendu que d'habitude.

- Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas dans un café, vous parlerez une fois l'installation terminée.

Son ton était sec. Il leur avait tourné le dos et s'approchait des écrans à peine allumés.

- Rendez-vous utiles et allez installer les caméras.

Yasuhara eut un petit rire.

- Shibuya-san n'a pas changé, n'est-ce pas Mai-san ? » Remarqua-t-il visiblement amusé.

Mai laissa échapper un rire nerveux et attira Yasuhara en dehors de la base.

* * *

On entrait dans le bâtiment par la porte principale, on passait alors par l'accueil au rez-de-chaussée. C'était une pièce moyennement grande, ornée d'un vieux papier peint bleu. On pouvait alors pénétrer dans les vestiaires hommes et les vestiaires femmes.

Les vestiaires étaient tapissés de carrelages blanc cassé au sol et sur les murs. Les cabines étaient peintes d'un bleu sombre. Pour des raisons éthiques et morales, aucune caméra ni micro n'a pu être placé dans les vestiaires et encore moins dans les douches communes.

Passé le pédiluve glacé, on entrait dans une grande salle équipée de deux bassins : un petit bassin et un grand bassin. Mai ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en reconnaissant la forte odeur de chlore cela lui rappelait les premières séances de piscine à l'école.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les toboggans et les plongeoirs étaient fermés au public ils ne semblaient plus être en état de fonctionnement, Mai s'étonna même de ne pas les voir s'effondrer.

« - L'angle est correct, tu peux en installer une de l'autre côté du bassin ? »

La voix de Gene résonna dans le casque de Mai. Elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre celle de Naru à la place, d'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait du réglage de l'angle des caméras.

Mai porta le matériel de l'autre côté de la salle, évitant les éclaboussures des enfants qui jouaient dans le bassin, de ceux qui sautaient dans l'eau, et des plus sportifs qui semblaient battre des records de crawl. Elle évita de justesse une vague d'eau froide. Elle grimaça, pensant à son sort si jamais le matériel venait à être mouillé.

Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque.

Quelque chose attira son regard de l'autre côté du bassin, plus précisément sur les plongeoirs abandonnés. Une ombre frêle se tenait là. Immobile.

Mai cligna des yeux.

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Mais il y avait ce sentiment ce sentiment désagréable qu'elle avait tout le temps.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Une main se posa vivement sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri et dans un ultime sursaut, elle lâcha le matériel qu'elle avait dans les bras. C'est ainsi qu'une caméra, un trépied et un micro finirent au fond du grand bassin.

« - … Bouh …! Articula Yasuhara, qui n'était plus très fier de sa plaisanterie en voyant le matériel couler lentement au fond des eaux.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mécontente.

- Yasuhara-san-… !

- Mai ! Avait grondé une voix dans le casque. Si tu n'es pas capable d'installer le matériel correctement, laisse faire Yasuhara-san. Mais rends-toi utile, fais-moi du thé par exemple.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de marmonner elle retira le casque de ses oreilles avec agacement. Yasuhara releva ses lunettes et lui lança un sourire désolé. Elle se pencha une dernière fois au-dessus de l'eau du bassin.

- Comment vais-je récupérer tout ça… marmonna-t-elle. Heureusement qu'il a une bonne assurance… »

* * *

**13h00**

Mai versa l'eau bouillante dans la tasse de thé une douce odeur s'en échappa. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail et regarda autour d'elle.

« - C'est donc la fameuse cafétéria du personnel…

Elle était située juste à côté de la base (ce qui s'avérait très pratique, étant donné les besoins importants de thé), et en face des deux bureaux, transformés en chambres hommes et femmes le temps de l'enquête. La dernière pièce du couloir, située après les chambres, était le bureau du gérant en l'occurrence M. Kirishima.

- Jou-chan ! Appela une voix grave, je savais que tu serais ici à faire du thé !

- Bou-san ! S'exclama Mai avec un large sourire. Ayako !

Le prêtre et la miko venaient d'arriver, ils avaient encore toutes leurs affaires dans les mains. Ayako soupira en posant ses valises au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a Naru ? Il a l'air encore plus froid que d'habitude, c'est d'un désagréable ! Pesta-t-elle.

Mai se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre depuis qu'il a accepté l'affaire il a vraiment l'air tendu ces temps-ci… Gene paraît inquiet aussi…

Les conversations qu'elle avait surprises les autres fois lui revinrent à l'esprit. Tout cela était en effet bel et bien étrange. Gene et Naru cachait quelque chose.

- Il me semble que cela ne te regarde pas, fit remarquer une voix glaciale de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement depuis quand Naru était-il arrivé ? Avait-il tout entendu ? Par réflexe, elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Bou-san et Ayako s'échangèrent une grimace prononcée.

- J'attends mon thé depuis un bon bout de temps. Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas, par hasard, oublié.

Mai fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard il s'adressait à elle, mais il semblait regarder ailleurs, il l'évitait. Il cachait définitivement quelque chose, Mai en avait le cœur net.

Il passa rapidement à côté d'elle et porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Mais il l'a reposa aussitôt.

- C'est froid, fit il remarquer avec reproche.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il fit demi-tour, et sortit de la pièce, désormais silencieuse. Mai avait le regard fixé sur la tasse de thé qu'il avait laissé.

- Oups, je crois qu'il a tout entendu, je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver ! Expliqua Ayako en remuant les bras dans tous les sens.

- Si seulement tu n'avais pas abordé le sujet, commère ! Commenta Bou-san en quittant à son tour la pièce.

Mai demeura silencieuse alors que Ayako et Bou-san commençait déjà à se quereller. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Ce _mauvais pressentiment_ était là.

- Quelque chose cloche avec lui, dit-elle simplement.

- Tu trouves ? Dans tous les cas, je vais poser mes affaires dans la chambre, je reviens, déclara Ayako en sortant en vitesse.

Oui, Naru n'était pas dans son état normal. _Loin de là._

* * *

Hello !

Voilà le premier chapitre, un peu court, certes! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

A votre avis...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Naru ? :)

Bisous

_**Netphis**_


	3. ARC 01 : BAIN FUNEBRE 3

Mai sortit à son tour de la cafétéria, en furie.

Naru n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.

Elle traversa le large couloir bleu qui menait aux autres salles, dont la base. Quelques mètres devant elle, en plein milieu du couloir se tenaient Naru et Gene. Se disputaient-ils encore ? La tension était palpable. Mai s'arrêta net, ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée.

« - Oliver, des gens ont failli mourir noyés ici, sembla insister Eugene.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Je suis au courant de la situation ici, merci.

Sur ces mots, Naru se remit en direction de la base. Eugene l'attrapa par l'épaule, puis le saisit par le col de sa chemise noire. Naru ne paraissait pas surpris, aucune expression sur son visage Gene, lui, avait les traits tirés par la colère. Mai se sentit paralysée devant cette scène, et s'ils se battaient ?

- _Noll! What the hell are you thinking? I keep telling you that this case is dangerous!_ Hurla Gene en anglais.

Mai fronça les sourcils, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris les cours d'anglais au sérieux à l'école ? Elle n'avait pas saisi un mot de ce que Gene venait de dire.

- _What do you think you're doing?_ Rétorqua Naru en ne cachant pas son agacement cette fois.

-_ If something happens to you, don't rely on me to help you!_ Articula Gene avec colère.

- _I didn't expect anything from you anyway._

Gene resserra sa prise sur la chemise de Naru. Mai se sentit encore une fois très mal à l'aise pourquoi était-elle toujours témoin de scènes dont elle n'était même pas censée être au courant ? Elle décida de repartir discrètement, à tâtons, dans la cafétéria et de réapparaître dans quelques minutes, comme-ci de rien n'était. Le plan semblait parfait. Mais c'était sans compter sa terrible maladresse. En faisant demi-tour, elle heurta une petite table qui était placée contre le mur bleu du couloir. Quand son bras cogna dans le coin de la table, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur.

Les jumeaux s'étaient tournés vers elle, visiblement surpris de la trouver là. Mai grimaça son plan était piteusement tombé à l'eau.

- Mai-chan… ? Appela Gene. Depuis quand…es-tu là ?

- Eh bien…c'est-à-dire que… Balbutia Mai en bougeant nerveusement ses mains.

Naru profita du soudain silence pour ôter les mains de Gene de sa chemise. Il lui lança un dernier regard, glacé et murmura :

- _You're lucky she can't understand english._

Puis il entra dans la base, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Mai et Gene seuls dans le couloir bleu. Le frère Davis paraissait gêné il fit un petit sourire à Mai et s'avança vers elle.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Il prit le bras de Mai et examina l'égratignure avec attention. Pendant ce temps, Mai avait les yeux rivés vers la porte qu'avait empruntée Naru. Il se tramait bel et bien quelque chose, Gene et (sûrement) Lin étaient au courant. Elle se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas savoir parler un minimum d'anglais.

Elle releva la tête vers Gene, elle se rendit compte qu'il la scrutait, et sûrement depuis un bon bout de temps. Il la regardait d'une étrange manière, comme s'il voulait savoir à quoi elle était en train de penser.

- On va désinfecter tout ça, annonça-t-il en entraînant Mai dans une petite pièce adjacente à la base.

Ils y avaient déposé le nécessaire pour soigner d'éventuelles blessures. Gene ferma la porte derrière lui et resta contre celle-ci, avec méfiance. Mai le regardait de travers alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le vieux fauteuil marron. Il pinça ses lèvres et posa ses yeux bleus sur Mai. Cette dernière se sentit une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise le jumeau Davis avait arboré un air sérieux, grave. Avec cet air-là, il devenait difficile de le différencier de Naru.

- Ce que tu as vu à l'instant, commença Gene d'une voix grave, doit rester secret.

Mai frissonna, que lui prenait-il tout à coup ?

Il s'avança avec lenteur, le visage sombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le cerveau de Mai débitait des centaines de raisons pour qu'il agisse ainsi. « _Il est peut être possédé ». « Il est très en colère ? ». « Ils parlaient d'un secret d'Etat tout à l'heure ? »_ …

Il s'abaissa vers Mai et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, sa poigne était si forte, que Mai se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son étreinte. Il se penchant vers elle et lui murmura :

- Mai-chan ?

Mai déglutit difficilement.

- …Je te fais marcher, tu es vraiment trop naïve, ça pourrait être dangereux !

Puis il pouffa de rire, fier de sa plaisanterie. Mai, resta paralysée, elle ne savait même pas comment réagir à ceci. Gene se releva, toujours en riant, et attrapa le nécessaire pour soigner son égratignure.

- Ce n'était pas drôle, bougonna Mai en croisant les bras. Je pensais que tu étais comme… possédé !

Cela sembla faire rire le jeune homme encore plus. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Alors qu'il commençait à désinfecter la plaie il déclara :

- Tout à l'heure…j'étais très en colère, je suis désolé que tu aies eu à voir ça.

- Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû rester là à vous écouter, c'était très impoli de ma part, s'excusa Mai. Seulement…

Gene releva la tête vers elle, attendant la suite de sa phrase inachevée. Il poussa un long soupir cette fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Noll, dit-il simplement. Ça lui passera.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard empli de surprise.

- …Je sais que tu as surpris notre _petite discussion_ dans son bureau il y a quelques jours…

Mai ne répondit rien, honteuse d'avoir l'air d'une commère très curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais exactement, mais, ce n'est pas important tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

Il lui offrit un doux sourire.

- Je sais juste que tu ne voulais pas qu'il prenne cette affaire, marmonna Mai, mais j'en ignore la raison…

Gene lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se releva.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, encore une fois : ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer. »

La discussion était visiblement close, après un dernier sourire, Gene s'éclipsa de la petite salle, laissant Mai seule dans ses pensées.

* * *

**18h00**

« - RAS, répéta Lin une énième fois en vérifiant les relevés de températures et les caméras.

Ayako soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement dans une chaise de la base.

- Etes-vous sûrs que c'est hanté ici ? Il n'y a eu aucune manifestation pour l'instant…fit-elle remarquer en regardant l'état de ses longs ongles.

- Les évènements des dernières semaines montrent que cet endroit est hanté, expliqua Yasuhara entre deux gorgées de thé.

Il montra du doigt un bloc note sur lequel il avait négligemment barbouillé.

- J'ai téléphoné aux différentes victimes qui ont failli se noyer durant les dernières semaines toutes ces personnes me parlent de quelque chose qui leur aurait violemment saisi la cheville et qui les aurait entraînés vers le fond du bassin. Il était apparemment très difficile de s'en dépêtrer certaines personnes m'ont dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elles ont bien failli y passer, mais que tout à coup, la force invisible avait disparu. Ils ont pu remonter à la surface in extremis.

Naru saisit le bloc note à son tour et en parcourut rapidement les pages. Il pinça son menton entre son pouce et son index, pensif.

- Le but n'est pas de blesser mais plutôt de faire peur, non ? Fit remarquer Bou-san. Si cette chose avait réellement voulu blesser, elle n'aurait pas lâché prise, n'est-ce pas ?

Ayako et Gene hochèrent la tête simultanément.

- Rien d'autre ? Demanda Naru à l'attention de Yasuhara.

- Ces personnes étaient toutes très choquées, elles n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus par téléphone je pense aller leur rendre visite dans la journée de demain, déclara Yasuhara en remontant ses lunettes.

- Très bien, Mai vous y accompagnera, informa Naru en refermant le bloc note de Yasuhara.

L'intéressée releva la tête avec surprise.

- Moi ? Questionna-t-elle en se pointant elle-même du doigt.

- Oui, ça t'évitera de traîner dans les couloirs à ne rien faire, crut-il bon d'ajouter sèchement.

Gene le fusilla du regard à l'évocation de cette scène du début d'après-midi. Puis regarda Mai en haussant les épaules. Mai, elle, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès !

* * *

**22h00**

C'est avec pour ordre de se coucher tôt pour partir vers 8h le lendemain matin, que Mai s'attarda dans les douches des vestiaires. Les derniers cours venaient de se terminer et les rares clients qui y participaient encore, finissaient de se rhabiller.

La jeune femme entra dans une douche, referma la porte bleue derrière elle et plaça par-dessus cette dernière ses vêtements. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les douches, et les dernières voix dans les vestiaires se faisaient moindre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se turent complètement : la piscine municipale venait de fermer.

Mai chantonna doucement en se savonnant. Elle s'arrêta net de chanter. Encore cette sensation étrange.

Qu'allait-il arriver cette fois ?

Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement elle poussa un cri de surprise et bondit en arrière. L'eau était tout à coup devenue glacée. La jeune femme se mit à claquer des dents, elle ne tarda donc pas à comprendre que l'air était lui aussi devenu froid. La température ne semblait pas cesser de chuter Mai enfila rapidement ses vêtements, sans prendre la peine de sécher ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

Elle allait sortir de la douche lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus forts.

_Une fois._

_Deux fois._

_Trois fois_

On ne frappait plus à la porte désormais, on tambourinait. Mai recula vers le fond de la douche, maintenant arrêtée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avec le recul, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien derrière la porte de sa douche. Aucune paire de jambes ne se trouvait derrière. Pourtant, on continuait de tambouriner à sa porte.

Puis, plus rien. La chose avait arrêté de marteler la porte bleue.

Mai profita du silence pour s'extirper de la douche, elle ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'y avait rien derrière. Après avoir vérifié que le reste de la salle était vide, elle accourut pieds nus vers la sortie.

Elle avait atteint la moitié des vestiaires femmes lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Il n'y avait rien derrière elle le silence était sans cesse interrompu par les cliquetis des vieilles lampes au plafond. Elle soupira, serrant ses vêtements dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'était ces bruits ?

Elle allait reprendre son chemin vers la base quand son cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, net. Ayako se tenait derrière elle, des affaires de douche dans les mains. Mai, surprise, et prise dans son élan, glissa sur le carrelage blanc des vestiaires.

Sa tête alla violemment claquer contre le sol. Elle vit le visage apeuré d'Ayako au-dessus du sien.

_Tout devint flou._

_Tout devint noir._

* * *

_Mai se tenait devant le grand bassin. L'eau était calme, il faisait déjà noir dehors. Elle tourna la tête vers le bord du bassin, où elle avait entendu du bruit. Un homme qui avait la quarantaine était là avec deux enfants. Ils avaient environ 8 ans et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mai en conclut qu'ils devaient être jumeaux._

_Elle s'approcha d'eux en plissant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de les connaitre, ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent, ces visages ! Etaient-ce les jumeaux Davis quand ils étaient plus jeunes ? Mai s'approcha encore, alors qu'ils jouaient tranquillement._

_C'était bel et bien eux, Mai ne put s'empêcher de les trouver mignons, dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Naru étant petit ! L'homme leur demanda d'attendre un court instant, le temps qu'il aille fermer la porte principale de la piscine. Les deux enfants avaient hoché de la tête et étaient rapidement retournés jouer._

_L'homme, Mais conclut qu'il devait être le gérant de l'époque, quitta la salle, laissant les enfants sans surveillance. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Mai pour comprendre ce qui allait se produire ans les minutes qui suivirent. Elle tenta d'avancer vers eux, les faire reculer du bord du bassin, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait les approcher plus, elle devait assister passivement à l'accident qui allait se produire._

_« - Non ! Les enfants ! Venez par ici ! Reculez du bord de l'eau, c'est trop dangereux ! Hurla Mai en leur tendant la main._

_Mais ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre._

_- Gene, combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est mon jouet, à moi ! S'exclama un des deux enfants en pointant un jouet du doigt._

_- Il est à moi, Noll ! Mère me l'a donné ! Cria l'autre._

_Ils commencèrent à se disputer, se battre pour le jouet. Mai tenta d'avancer, encore et encore, sans y parvenir. Puis, un des deux enfants tomba dans l'eau du bassin._

_L'autre, s'accroupit au bord et regarda avec effroi son frère se débattre dans les eaux bleues._

_- Noll ! Noll ! Noll ! Hurlait-il en tendant inutilement les bras. Noll ! Noll !_

_Mai se cacha les yeux en retenant son souffle._

_Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait en face du bâtiment. Les gyrophares d'ambulances et de pompiers clignaient dans tous les sens, de tous les côtés. Mai s'écarta in extremis d'un groupe d'ambulanciers qui passait près d'elle. Ils transportaient un brancard._

_Un brancard recouvert d'un drap blanc, prenant la forme d'un corps frêle d'enfant. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, elle geignait presque. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit témoin de tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas empêcher tout ça ? Naru…était mort noyé ?_

_De chaudes larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. Elle se retrouva à genoux dans la rue, ses jambes avaient cédé. Elle renifla et releva la tête._

_Juste devant elle se trouvait l'autre garçon, Gene, il regardait l'ambulance partir en silence. Il se mit à pleurnicher, serrant le jouet dans son petit poing._

_« - Mai-chan…, pleurnicha-t-il._

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'appelait-il ?_

_- Mai-chan… », appela-t-il plus fort._

* * *

**Mardi 5 Novembre 1h00**

« - Mai-chan ! Dit une voix plus grave.

Mai ouvrit difficilement les yeux. C'était Gene qui l'appelait, il avait l'air inquiet.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, elle se trouvait sur le divan installé dans la base. Toute l'équipe était autour d'elle, ainsi qu'un vieil homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

Le vieil homme lui demanda :

- Comment vous appelez-vous Mademoiselle ?

-…Taniyama Mai.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda-t-il en prenant des notes dans un petit carnet.

- Je suis…tombée ? répondit Mai en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Oui, tombée dans les vestiaires.

Le vieil homme se leva et ferma sa mallette.

- Docteur ? Demanda Ayako qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pas de blessures externes, pas de troubles de la mémoire, pas de problème pour les réflexes. Elle a eu de la chance, elle aurait pu se faire bien plus mal, et avoir des complications. Maintenant, si vous permettez…

Gene s'inclina poliment.

- Merci docteur, désolé de vous avoir fait venir à cette heure si tardive, dit Gene en l'accompagnant vers la porte.

Mai s'assit avec lenteur et précaution sur le divan. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés, elle toucha l'arrière de son crâne en grimaçant.

- Tu m'as fait peur Mai ! S'exclama Ayako en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans les douches, pas vrai ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui tambourinait à une porte, et puis, il faisait si froid dans les vestiaires !

- Que s'est-il passé Mai ?

La jeune femme releva la tête, c'était Naru. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, où Naru était mort noyé dans le grand bassin. Rien que cette pensée lui affligea un énorme chagrin. Elle y avait assisté, sans rien pouvoir faire.

- L'eau est devenu glacée tout à coup, la température de la salle a aussi chuté, commença Mai en évitant de le regarder plus longtemps, puis, il y a eu ces coups contre la porte de la douche. Ils étaient de plus en plus forts. Quand ça s'est enfin calmé, je suis partie en courant. Ayako m'a surprise, je suis tombée en arrière et…

- Idiote, commenta Naru froidement, fais plus attention la prochaine fois. Si tu étais mal tombée, tu aurais pu avoir de graves complications, voire…

- Noll ! L'interrompit Gene, elle n'a pas besoin de ça, laissons-la se reposer.

Naru se tut et alla simplement s'asseoir aux côtés de Lin devant les écrans et même s'il ne dit rien, tout le monde comprit qu'il valait mieux quitter la base au plus vite.

Mai s'endormit rapidement cette nuit-là, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Alors, des idées par rapport à ce qu'a Naru maintenant? :)

Bises !

Nephis


	4. ARC 01 : BAIN FUNEBRE 4

**Mardi 5 Novembre 8h00**

Mai s'agrippa à la barre métallique du bus, elle avait failli se retrouver par terre, ou pire dans le parebrise du véhicule. Elle vit le chauffeur la regarder de travers dans le rétroviseur. Elle se sentit rougir.

Yasuhara, qui était à côté d'elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire moqueur.

« - Je pensais que vous aviez bien dormi, Mai-san ! Fit-il remarquer. Mais vous voilà en train de vous endormir debout en plein milieu du bus… Vous possédez un talent certain…

Mai se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Oui, elle avait bien dormi oui, elle était en train de s'endormir de nouveau. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était bien plus fort qu'elle !

Elle s'accrocha au gilet de Yasuhara pour ne pas tomber, alors que le bus entamait un virage serré. Elle s'excusa brièvement il semblait amusé par la situation. Mais…y'avait-il vraiment une situation où Yasuhara ne semblait pas amusé ?

- Yasuhara-san, appela-t-elle en regardant le prochain arrêt de bus, qui allons-nous voir dans un premier temps ?

- Il s'appelle Matsuoka-san, il a la cinquantaine, c'est un habitué de la piscine. Cela fait 5 ans qu'il y va toutes les semaines. Il a été victime du phénomène étrange dont je parlais hier soir.

Mai hocha lentement la tête alors que le bus s'arrêta. Yasuhara lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui montra la sortie du doigt.

- On y va ? »

C'était une petite maison mitoyenne, soignée, qui se trouvait devant eux. Mai poussa un léger soupir, nostalgique. Elle lui rappelait la maison qu'elle occupait autrefois avec ses parents. Avec un petit jardin à l'arrière, sa balançoire…

Toutes ses pensées se dissipèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Monsieur Matsuoka était petit, le crâne dégarni. Il y avait un air grave sur son visage. Il invita Mai et Yasuhara à entrer.

* * *

**9h00**

« - …Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son étreinte…

La voix de Monsieur Matsuoka tremblait un peu. Il prit une gorgée de thé et reposa la tasse sur la table basse. Il continua :

- Mais quand j'ai regardé ce qui me tirait le pied, il n'y avait rien ! Rien ! Quelque-soit cette chose, elle est très certainement maléfique… Mais comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, juste au moment où l'air commençait à me manquer, l'emprise sur ma jambe disparut complètement !

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange dans le bâtiment avant ou après l'accident ? Demanda Yasuhara en prenant assidûment des notes.

- Non, je n'ai rien vu de spécial à part cela…, il pinça son menton entre son pouce et son index, à vrai dire, depuis l'accident, je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds là-bas. Et puis, Kirishima-san m'a très aimablement aidé…il m'a même conseillé de porter plainte et d'aller faire une réclamation auprès de la mairie. Cela fait du bien de voir qu'il y a des gens qui nous aident dans ces moments-là.

Mai fronça légèrement les sourcils. Kirishima-san lui avait conseillé de porter plainte contre son établissement ? N'était-ce pas étrange ?

Alors que Yasuhara rangeait son carnet dans sa poche, Mai demanda :

- … Vous le connaissez bien ? Je veux dire, Kirishima-san.

Il parut surpris de la question.

- Je l'ai croisé à plusieurs reprises, je suis allé boire un verre avec lui une fois. Une brave personne. Il a repris le travail de son père qui était de gérer la piscine. D'après ce que je sais, il a aussi perdu son frère jumeau lorsqu'il était encore très jeune. »

Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement. Des jumeaux… Comme dans son rêve ! Un des enfants était tombé dans l'eau, et il en était mort. Etait-ce Kirishima-san et son frère qu'elle avait vu ?

Alors que Matsuoka continuait de parler, les images de son rêve défilaient dans sa tête. Elle serra ses mains nerveusement. Il fallait rapidement en informer Naru le responsable des phénomènes étranges était sûrement ce garçon !

* * *

**10h12**

« -… On a tiré ma jambe vers le fond ! S'écria Madame Yamada en agitant les bras avec colère.

La femme de 40 ans croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle fulminait.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cette piscine miteuse ! Grogna-t-elle. Je n'avais pas cru les rumeurs à son sujet, et voilà qu'on en arrive là ! Cette chose a bien failli me tuer. Me tuer !

Elle marmonna vaguement une injure à l'encontre de l'établissement et releva la tête vers les deux jeunes investigateurs, qui étaient restés silencieux depuis une vingtaine de minutes, à l'écouter pester. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Excusez-moi, c'est arrivé il y a deux semaines, j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. J'ai failli y rester, vous savez ?

- Non, ne vous excusez pas, répondit poliment Yasuhara, vous avez parlé de rumeurs …

- A vrai dire, quelque chose d'assez insensé, expliqua-t-elle avec un air pensif, mais depuis l'accident, j'ai tendance à vraiment y croire !

Les deux jeunes investigateurs attendirent la suite de ses dires en silence.

- … Une collègue, que j'ai croisée par hasard en faisant mes longueurs, m'a dit qu'elle entendait des rires d'enfant dans les vestiaires. Des rires apparemment très brefs, mais ça lui fichait toujours la trouille ! Dire que je lui ai ri au nez quand elle m'a raconté ça… »

Mai tripota nerveusement ses mains des rires d'enfants. Cela rejoignait parfaitement la théorie de l'esprit du petit garçon décédé. Il fallait définitivement en parler à Naru. Une sensation étrange, désagréable naquit en elle.

La jeune femme plaça son poing contre sa poitrine encore.

Encore, ce mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**11H04**

« - … Plus jamais je ne laisserai mon enfant là-bas ! Expliqua Madame Satou en maintenant son fils de 12 ans par les épaules

Satou Ryosuke, 12 ans, participait à son cours du soir la semaine précédente, lorsque l'accident a eu lieu. Il était resté tellement longtemps sous l'eau, qu'il en avait perdu connaissance. Il s'en était sorti apparemment, indemne par miracle.

- Comment ai-je pu l'inscrire dans un établissement pareil ! Je m'en veux tellement !

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils en lui murmurant à quel point elle était désolée. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois devant les deux jeunes investigateurs.

- Grâce aux conseils de Kirishima-san, je suis allée porter plainte immédiatement contre l'établissement ! Je suis même allée signer une pétition pour sa démolition ! Qui voudrait encore d'une piscine municipale hantée ? Je vous le demande !

Mai vu Yasuhara froncer les sourcils avait-il compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Kirishima-san.

- De plus, maintenant qu'il a employé des chasseurs de fantômes tout le monde va finir par le savoir, un jour ou l'autre… que cet endroit est dangereux ! »

Pour une quelconque raison, cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Mai.

* * *

**11h46**

« - Dites, Yasuhara-san…appela Mai en se collant mollement à la barre du bus. A propos de Kirishima-san…

Il paraissait étrangement silencieux penseur. Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste vif.

- Oui, qui pousserait les gens à porter plainte contre son propre établissement ? Questionna-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre du bus. Il semble faire cela à chaque victime des accidents. C'est vraiment suspicieux.

Mai regarda à son tour par la vitre du bus. Les feuilles rouges et orangées tombaient en rafale sur la route, les branches d'arbres, presque nues, se balançaient avec tout ce vent.

-…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Mai à voix basse, en continuant d'observer les feuilles virevolter avec le vent.

Elle senti très clairement le regard de Yasuhara dirigé vers elle. Il la regardait de travers, comme s'il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Devrions-nous appeler Naru-san ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Mai secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non, nous sommes presque arrivés de toute façon…

Deux arrêts plus tard, les deux investigateurs descendirent du bus. Ils étaient juste devant la piscine municipale le cœur de Mai se mit à battre la chamade. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. A ce moment précis.

Elle se mit à courir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'est comme si elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle entendait Yasuhara crier son nom derrière elle mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'est comme si une force incroyable la poussait à avancer. Tout était si confus.

Mai franchit vivement les portes de l'accueil traversa le petit couloir pour les employés à pas rapides et poussa la porte qui permettait l'accès aux bassins.

Elle s'arrêta là. Net.

Devant elle, Naru, immobile devant le grand bassin. Il semblait fixer intensément quelque chose.

Son carnet était à ses pieds, négligemment disposé. Que se passait-il ?

Elle s'approcha d'un pas, puis deux. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tympans, elle pouvait clairement sentir sa pulsation, le sang affluer dans son cerveau.

Ce qu'elle vu lui glaça le sang. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec effroi.

Au fond de l'eau du bassin, une petite fille se débattait désespérément. Sa petite forme était déformée par les flots agités. Mai s'élança vers le bassin. Elle allait sauter dans l'eau lorsque Naru lui barra le passage.

Il avait placé son bras en travers de sa route, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas regardé Mai, il avait les yeux rivés vers la petite fille. A quoi pensait-il ? Par terreur et colère, elle repoussa brusquement son bras et plongea dans l'eau froide du grand bassin.

Elle nagea jusqu'au fond. Sa vision était brouillée par les flots. Mais devant elle, la petite fille se débattait contre une force invisible. Elle manquait visiblement d'air. C'était comme si tout était au ralenti. Mai saisit vivement la petite fille et tenta de la tirer avec force vers la surface. Mais peu importe la force qu'elle y mettait, la fillette était comme retenue au même endroit. Mai elle-même, commençait à manquer d'air.

Autour d'elle, tout était flou.

Une ombre frêle se distingua des eaux bleues du bassin. Elle se trouvait comme de l'autre côté du bassin. C'était l'ombre d'un enfant.

Mai tira une nouvelle fois sur le bras de la fillette, et elle réussit à la remonter. Elle l'attira à elle, et, avec les forces qui lui restaient, commença à remonter à la surface. Ses poumons réclamaient désespérément de l'air.

« - Mai !

C'était la voix paniquée de Bou-san.

Mai prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle avait réussi, elle avait atteint la surface. La petite fille dans ses bras se mit à tousser, recracher tout l'eau qu'elle avait avalé.

Elle rejoignit le bord du bassin avec la fillette. Elle vit le maitre-nageur, confus, arriver en courant rejoignant ainsi tout le groupe de la SPR, au bord du bassin. Elle aida Bou-san et le maitre-nageur à sortir la petite fille de l'eau. Elle avait l'air choquée, elle claquait des dents et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Mai sortit de l'eau, bouillonnante de colère. Elle s'avança devant Naru, qui était resté au même endroit depuis qu'elle avait plongé. Sa main partit toute seule.

La gifle retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

Le reste de l'équipe regarda en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend exactement ? Avait prononcé Mai en serrant la mâchoire. Quelqu'un se noie devant toi, et tu le regardes mourir, c'est ça ?

Sa voix était tremblante, tremblante de colère. Elle serra ses poings. Naru, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Et il n'avait rien répondu. Elle pinça ses lèvres.

- Mai-chan…appela doucement Gene en tirant sur sa manche trempée.

Elle repoussa vivement sa main.

- Je ne comprends juste pas, reprit Mai, à moins d'être un pur égoïste, un incapable…

Elle avait presque craché ces mots.

- Mai-chan, appela une nouvelle fois Gene en la prenant par les épaules.

Il tentait de l'éloigner de son frère. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et fusilla Gene du regard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ! Hurla-t-elle. Elle aurait pu mourir juste devant lui ! Il n'a même pas bougé d'un pouce il n'a appelé personne à l'aide il n'est même pas allé l'aider !

Alors qu'elle parlait, Naru ramassa son carnet qui reposait à ses pieds. Il fit demi-tour, tournant le dos à Mai et son frère, se frayant un passage entre les membres de la SPR. Lin le suivit en silence, une mine inquiète dessinée sur le visage. Mai le vit partir et s'avança vers lui.

Gene la retint avec difficulté.

- _Sale lâche._

Elle avait prononcé ces mots assez fort pour que son patron l'entende. Il s'arrêta un instant de marcher. Lin, quant à lui, s'était tourné vers Mai. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et montrait clairement un fort mécontentement.

- Taniyama-san ! Avait-il prononcé de manière menaçante.

- Mai-chan, ça suffit maintenant, ordonna Gene.

Mai desserra ses poings et regarda autour d'elle. Toute la clientèle de la piscine municipale regardait curieusement la scène. Elle venait de faire un scandale devant tout le monde. Elle déglutit, ressentant un peu de regret par rapport à son patron. Elle le chercha du regard, mais il était déjà parti. Elle vit Lin courir vers les escaliers que Naru venait d'emprunter.

Gene lui prit la main.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Mai », dit-il avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

* * *

**12h38**

Le repas dans la cafétéria se fit en silence. Kirishima-san les avait rejoint spécialement et leur avait gentiment apporté des sandwichs. Il regarda chaque membre de l'équipe, un par un.

« - Où est Shibuya-san ? Demanda-t-il.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Lin, qui demeurait, comme à son habitude, sans expression.

- Il n'a pas faim, articula-t-il après avoir lancé un rapide regard à Mai.

Cette dernière mit ses mains dans les poches de son sweatshirt sec. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après tout, elle avait raison d'être en colère. Il était en tort. Il le méritait.

Mais elle se rendit vite compte que toute cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle ne toucha pas à son sandwich de tout le repas.

Gene avait demandé à Mai de le rejoindre dans la petite infirmerie. Elle prit place dans le siège et se pinça les lèvres. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Que devait-elle savoir ?

Gene ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur une autre chaise, en face d'elle. Il croisa les jambes, puis les bras contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'air grave.

« - Il semblerait que tu aies un incroyable talent lorsqu'il s'agit de blesser l'égo surdimensionné de mon frère, commenta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Mai ne sut pas si c'était un compliment ou un reproche.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches, Mai…

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il était censé ne rien dire.

- Noll est très fatigué, expliqua-t-il, en vérité, il était en train d'utiliser son PK pour sortir la fillette de l'eau.

Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement. S'il était immobile devant le bassin, c'était parce qu'il utilisait son PK voilà pourquoi il avait essayé de l'empêcher d'y aller. Une vague de remords l'envahi soudain. Elle baissa la tête vers ses mains.

- Il voulait t'empêcher d'aller dans l'eau, car si quelque chose tournait mal…

Gene sembla chercher ses mots avec difficulté.

- …si quelque chose tournait mal…, continua-t-il, _il n'aurait pas pu t'aider._

Mai fronça les sourcils.

Gene soupira et regarda Mai avec un air sérieux.

- La vérité c'est que, chacun a ses faiblesses, on ne peut pas être bon partout…

Gene s'approcha un peu de Mai.

- …_Noll ne sait pas nager_.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Mai. Elle était paralysée. Naru ne savait pas nager ? Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas plongé dans le bassin pour sauver la fillette. Mais il n'était pas resté à ne rien faire pour autant, il avait essayé de la sauver en utilisant son PK. La vague de remords qui traversait Mai se transforma en un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle l'avait même traité de lâche ! Elle l'avait giflé et traité de tous les noms devant tout le monde.

- …Quand on était jeunes, on jouait dans le parc près de chez nos parents à Londres. Mère nous y emmenait souvent, elle pouvait lire ses livres sur un banc, et on pouvait jouer à côté d'elle.

La voix de Gene semblait hésitante hésitante à tout raconter à Mai.

- Un jour cependant, continua-t-il, on s'est trop éloigné. On s'est retrouvé à côté d'un bassin artificiel assez profond. Et puis, comme d'habitude, on s'est disputé…et Noll est tombé à l'eau.

Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement. Son rêve !

- Il a failli y rester. Nous ne savions pas nager, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mère est arrivée à temps et l'a sorti de l'eau. Il n'a jamais voulu aller dans l'eau depuis.

Mai se sentait mal.

Elle repensa à tous les mots qu'elle lui avait balancés à la figure plus tôt dans la journée.

- Tu veux dire qu'il…a peur de l'eau ? Murmura Mai.

- Oui, répondit Gene, c'est à peu près ça…

Mai baissa la tête.

- Je suis vraiment minable, marmonna-t-elle, je l'ai traité de tous les noms devant tout ce monde alors qu'en fait…

Gene lui fit un demi-sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Mai-chan, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il se reprit :

- … il ne t'en voudra pas pour ça, par contre, il t'en voudra sûrement pour ton retard de 20 minutes au compte rendu de l'enquête de ce matin !

Il tira Mai pour qu'elle se lève et l'attira vers la porte.

- Vite, Mai-chan ! L'enquête doit continuer ! »


	5. ARC 01 : BAIN FUNEBRE 5

**Mardi Novembre 17h00**

L'ambiance était glaciale dans la base.

Mai referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre cette dernière ; mal à l'aise. Gene lui lança un sourire désolé et alla s'appuyer contre le bureau de Naru. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Le patron de la SPR était assis à son bureau, dos à son équipe, le menton dans sa main. Une minute s'écoula sans le moindre bruit. La main de Mai se mit à trembler contre la porte de la base. Naru ne disait rien.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Pas un regard. Pas une expression sur son visage.

La jeune femme jeta un regard autour d'elle ; Bou-san n'était pas affalé dans le sofa comme à son habitude, son dos était droit et il avait les bras croisés sur son torse. La prêtresse miko, elle, était assise à l'autre bout du canapé, elle tripotait ses ongles avec nervosité.

Yasuhara fit un léger signe de tête à Mai et l'incita à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. La jeune employée jeta un coup d'oeil à son patron, qui ne disait toujour rien, une vague de remords la saisit une nouvelle fois. Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, refusant ainsi la gentille intention de Yasuhara.

Ce dernier se râcla la gorge avec distinction. Lin arrêta de taper sur son clavier et se tourna poliment vers lui, prêt à l'écouter. Les autres membres du groupe dirigèrent toute leur attention vers lui, à l'exception du patron, qui était resté tourné vers la fenêtre.

"- Comme vous le savez, avec Mai-san, nous sommes allés interroger 3 victimes du phénomène dont nous avons pu avoir un aperçu précédemment...

Yasuhara s'était levé et tournait machinalement les pages de ses nombreuses notes.

- ... Un détail étrange présent chez toutes les victimes nous a interpellé, Mai-san et moi...

La chaise de Naru se tourna bruyamment vers le reste de l'équipe ; si bien que Yasuhara s'arrêta de parler. Il faisait maintenant face aux autres, son expression se voulait froide, distante, sévère.

Le coeur de Mai manqua un battement. Il avait les yeux dirigés vers elle. Un regard glacial. Un regard qu'elle ne pu soutenir ; elle se sentit obligée de détourner les yeux. Ce sentiment de malaise perdura quelques secondes, alors qu'elle sentait encore le regard sévère de son patron dirigé vers elle.

Yasuhara réajusta les lunettes sur son nez, conscient du malaise général, il préféra continuer son expliquation.

-... Je disais donc que nous avions remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Apparemment, Kirishima-san aurait aidé toutes les victimes.

- En quoi le fait d'aider est étrange? Demanda Ayako et faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

- Il les a aidé à porter plainte contre l'établissement, et à signer une pétition qui veut la démolition du bâtiment, répondit Yasuhara.

Gene et Naru froncèrent les sourcils. Le patron de la SPR prit son menton entre son pouce et son index.

- Oui, c'est bizarre, commenta Bou-san en adoptant une position plus décontractée sur le sofa, qui souhaiterait la faillite de son propre établissement?

Gene s'appuya nonchalemment contre le bureau derrière lui.

- Surtout qu'il paraissait désespéré à l'idée de voir cette piscine finir en Musée, ajouta-t-il.

Yasuhara referma son carnet, et Mai le regarda de travers ; avait-il oublié à propos de l'histoire du jumeau de Kirishima-san ?

Mai serra son poing ; elle pensait que parler de ça serait délicat en présence de jumeaux (surtout quand l'un deux avait effectivement failli se noyer étant jeune. Et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas censée être au courant).

- Donc, c'est tout ? Questionna Naru en prenant un air insatisfait. Dans ce cas je-...

- Non, ce n'est pas tout.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mai.

- Kirishima-san avait un jumeau, commença-t-elle, il s'est noyé ici lorsqu'il était enfant.

Gene écarquilla les yeux et lança un vif regard à son jumeau ; qui lui, ne paraissait guère surpris. Mai regardait attentivement la réaction de Naru, et fut surprise de voir qu'il ne paraissait pas affecté par cette découverte.

Le patron de la SPR soupira avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'agacement.

- Lin avait déjà trouvé un rapport de police sur le décès de cet enfant, expliqua-t-il.

- ...Comment se fait-il que tu ne nous mets pas au courant? Je veux dire, tu ne nous informes même pas ! Contesta Mai en serrant son poing.

Naru la toisa une nouvelle fois froidement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'une affirmation et non d'une question. Mai fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi? Non, je n'étais pas au cour-...

Elle s'interrompit, les images de son premier rêve lui revenaient peu à peu en tête. Les jumeaux Davis au bord de la piscine. Naru qui tombait à l'eau. L'ambulance...

Quand elle releva les yeux, elle se rendit compte que Naru s'était levé de sa chaise et qu'il était juste devant elle. Dans ses yeux de l'agacement.

- Tu as eu un rêve, non?

C'était aussi une affirmation. Mai se demanda comment il était au courant.

- Gene en a eu un à ce sujet, étant donné que vous avez une connection toute particulière avec les esprits, j'en ai conclu que toi aussi tu l'avais vu.

Mai jeta une regard empli d'incompréhension à Gene, puis à son frère.

- Mais contrairement à toi, il m'en a parlé, fit-il remarquer. Alors avant de me reprocher de ne rien avoir dit, vérifie qu'il n'y a rien que tu aurais omis de me dire.

Mai détourna le regard, gênée et confuse. Il avait raison.

Mais cela l'énervait.

- C'est du donnant-donnant, aricula-t-il sèchement.

Il continua de la toiser pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Yasuhara-san, vous irez avec Lin à la Mairie, je veux jeter un coup d'oeil à cette pétition et à ses signataires. Bou-san et Matsuzaki-san, tentez un exorcisme ce soir, nous pourrons ainsi voir la réaction de l'esprit.

- Roger ! Acquiesça Bou-san en tapant dans ses mains.

- Gene, continua le jeune patron, essaie de contacter Kirishima-san, il faudrait qu'on lui parle de cette pétition demain.

Mai se râcla la gorge, attendant ses intructions. Elle détestait ne rien faire, elle se sentait extrèmement inutile. Son patron la regarda avec dédain.

Mais son patron tourna les talons et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il prit un livre qu'il avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt et l'ouvra à la page où il s'était précédemment arrêté.

Mai n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle se sentait soudainement nerveuse.

-...Mai, commença Naru, tu peux disposer."

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, elle se pinça les lèvres et, tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte de la base et sortit de la pièce.

Etait-il obligé de le dire comme ça? Il savait pertinement qu'elle détestait se sentir inutile. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il ne fallait pas avoir 200 de QI pour comprendre qu'il lui en voulait encore.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui martellaient le cerveau.

"C'est donnant-donnant", "avant de me reprocher de ne rien avoir dit...", "tu peux disposer".

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et alla s'écraser sur le bout de sa chaussure. Elle repensa à tous les mots qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant.

"...tu le regardes mourir?", "sale lâche".

Elle avait été crue avec lui. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Si seulement elle n'avait pas dit ça, si seulement. Elle avait eu tort. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure alors qu'une autre larme dévalait son visage rougi.

* * *

**19h00**

La porte de la base s'ouvrit timidement.

Mai apparut derrière la porte entrouverte, un plateau dans les bras. Naru était seul dans la base, devant les écrans. Comme tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas bougé.

La jeune femme posa la tasse de thé brûlant sur le bureau à côté de lui. Elle vit qu'il avait vaguement regardé la tasse avant de recentrer son attention sur les écrans.

Ayako et Bou-san étaient en train d'effectuer un exorcisme chacun de leur côté ; Bou-san était près des bassins et Ayako à l'entrée des vestiaires.

Mai alla s'asseoir à la table, au milieu de la base et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

"- Hé, Naru...

Pas de réponse.

Elle essaya plus fort.

- Hé... Naru...

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle répéta plus fort encore :

- Hé, Na-...!

_C'était le noir complet autour d'elle._

_- ...ru !..._

_La jeune employée regarda autour d'elle. Le noir s'était peu à peu estompé, laissant place à une salle qui lui semblait bien familière. _

_Elle se trouvait dans la salle des bassins, entre le petit et le grand bassin. Deux enfants étaient là. _

_Ils avaient tous les deux des visages ronds, elle connaissait ce visage...Il lui rappelait énormément celui de Kirishima-san._

_Ils parlaient et rigolaient ensemble. Certains mots retentirent dans sa tête, en échos :_

_- Cet endroit nous appartiendra un jour! Avait dit l'un des deux frères. Dis, ce sera notre piscine à nous, n'est-ce pas? Rien qu'à nous !_

_L'autre petit garçon acquiesça gaiement._

_Un frisson parcourut Mai, la scène devint de plus en plus sombre. De plus en plus sinistre._

_La voix du petit garçon ne cessait de répéter : _

_- Rien qu'à nous...rien qu'à nous...rien qu'à nous..._

_Sa voix changeait au fur et à mesure, se transformant en une terrifiante voix venue d'outre tombe. Tout devint noir. _

_Un vent d'air glacé fit trembler Mai, elle se tint les bras, comme pour se protéger du froid...ou de toute autre chose..._

_Un grincement funèbre résonnait dans cette pénombre. Il était de plus en plus fort. On aurait dit quelque chose qui se balançait. Alors qu'elle crut percevoir un murmurre, elle pivota._

_Elle était tout au bout d'un plongeoir qui tremblait un peu, c'est le plongeoir à côté du sien qui grinçait ainsi. A son extrémité se trouvait l'enfant, assis, qui se balançait. Il avait les yeux rivés vers elle, sa peur grandissait. _

_L'enfant se mit à rire. Un rire effroyable qui lui glaça le sang. Un rire glauque et malfaisant. _

_La jeune femme hurla alors qu'on lui saisit la cheville ; elle bascula et tomba dans l'eau glacée._

Mai se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui attira l'attention de son patron. Il s'était tourné vers elle et la fixait, sûrement en train d'attendre pour de nouvelles informations sur l'affaire. Elle reprit son souffle et regarda tout autour d'elle, un peu déboussolée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux écrans, Ayako et Bou-san étaient toujours en train d'effectuer leur exorcisme, elle n'avait donc pas dormi pendant longtemps.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son patron, qui la toisait sans expression apparente. Elle se rappela soudainement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, avant de s'être piteusement endormie. Elle se releva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Naru...

ll ne dit rien.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment, prononça-t-elle avec sincérité.

Il détourna le regard et croisa les bras contre son torse. Feignant l'indifférence.

- J'ai l'habitude que tu t'endormes au lieu de travailler.

C'était sa réponse.

Mai se mit à balbutier, confuse.

- Non, ce ... ce n'est pas pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle en agitant les mains devant elle.

Lorsqu'il avait tourné une nouvelle fois son visage vers elle, elle comprit. Il savait pertinement de quoi elle parlait. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire qu'il n'était plus en colère. Avec le temps, elle avait compris que c'était sa manière à lui d'accepter des excuses. En quelque sorte, elle devinait qu'il se sentait aussi coupable. Mais le Naru qu'elle connaissait n'exprimerait rien de tout ça.

Sa voix interrompit ses pensées.

- Tu as eu un rêve?

Elle lui expliqua son rêve en détail, il l'écouta patiemment.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il semblait l'air pensif.

- Une promesse...pensa-t-il à haute voix. Intéressant.

- Peut-être que...commença Mai, hésitante. Le frère de Kirishima-san veut rester ici pour garder sa promesse?

- On ne peut être sûr de rien pour l'instant, commenta son patron, je pense que tout va devenir plus clair demain lorsque nous aurons parlé avec Kirishima-san.

Mai hocha lentement la tête, elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu. L'ennui avec ces rêves, c'est qu'ils ne lui fournissaient aucun repos.

-En attendant, déclara Naru en se redirigeant vers le bureau, thé.

Mai eut un petit sourire, le Naru qu'elle connaissait était bien revenu. La tasse qu'elle lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt était déjà vide. Elle saisit le plateau et la tasse en baillant discrètement.

- Après ça, va te coucher, tu es fatiguée."

Après avoir acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête, Mai sortit de la base, un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

* * *

**22h00**

"- C'est de ta faute! S'exclama Ayako en pointant le moine bouddhiste du doigt. Tu as gâché mon exorcisme.

Bou-san prit un air offusqué.

- Pardon? MA faute? C'est TA faute! Mes paroles n'ont pas atteint l'esprit à cause de ta voix de crécelle qui résonnait dans tout le bâtiment!

Ayako croisa les bras et feigna un rire cynique.

- Quoi? A cause de ton charabia bouddhiste, je n'ai pas pu communiquer avec l'esprit de la terre, voilà pourquoi cela n'a pas marché!

- Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte qu'il n'y a PAS d'esprit de la terre ici. Et que visiblement tes talents de miko sont inefficaces. Voire inexistants...

- Et toi? Faux moine!

Appuyé contre le mur adjacent à la porte de la base, Naru attendait la fin de leur dispute. Pour le moins agaçante. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir discuter de vos capacités en tant que médiums, mais malheureusement, il va falloir faire cela une prochaine fois.

La voix de Naru les interrompit.

- Nous avons d'autres choses à faire que vous écouter débattre toute la soirée.

Ayako murmurra une dernière injure à l'égard du moine avant de s'affaler nonchalemment dans le sofa.

C'est à ce moment que Lin et Yasuhara firent leur entrée dans la base. Lin marmonna vaguement quelque chose à propos de bouchons près de la mairie avant de reprendre sa place devant l'ordinateur.

Yasuhara agita fièrement le paquet de feuilles entre ses mains.

- Voilà la pétition patron, déclara-t-il sans cacher son contentement.

- Bon travail, commenta Naru en saisissant les papiers.

Il les feuilleta rapidement. Le contenu de la pétition était bel et bien pour la destruction du bâtiment entier, jugé insalubre, instable, ne respectant pas les normes de sécurité actuelles, responsable de plusieurs accidents d'ordre public... La liste d'accusations était longue. Tout comme la liste des signataires.

Naru écarquilla légèrement les yeux avec surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et rapprocha la feuille de ses yeux, comme pour mieux voir.

Le premier signataire et l'instigateur de cette liste était nul d'autre que Kirishima-san. Il regarda rapidement les autres noms de la liste. Les noms des victimes ressortaient en effet tous. La plupart des clients actuels avaient aussi signé.

Il posa le tas de feuille sur la table centrale et s'appuya sur celle-ci.

- Qu'y a-t-il Naru-bou, quelque chose t'embête? Demanda Bou-san en se penchant vers lui.

Il voulut prendre les feuilles à son tour, mais la miko eut été plus rapide. Il lui tira la langue et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Kirishima-san? Prononça-t-elle surprise.

Elle montra du doigt le nom sur la liste. bou-san se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, commenta-t-il. Pourquoi nous aurait-il menti en nous disant qu'il voulait à tout prix garder cet endroit? Et pourquoi nous avoir engagé à l'origine, d'ailleurs?

- Je suppose que nous aurons une réponse demain", déclara Yasuhara en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un petit mouchoir de poche

* * *

**Au même moment**

Mai fixait le plafond. Elle le fixait depuis une heure, au moins. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne dormait pas encore? Elle sentait pourtant la fatigue en elle. Elle ne rêvais que d'une chose : s'endormir. Une nuit sans rêve.

Elle s'assit brusquement dans son lit.

Quelque chose clochait.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Elle ressentit quelque chose de désagréable au fond d'elle, une sensation étrange. Encore un mauvais pressentiment ?

Elle sortit du futon, puis de la chambre. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'avança vers les escaliers, vers les bassins, encore en robe de nuit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer là-bas à cette heure? Mai déglutit difficilement, cela ne devait être rien de très positif.

* * *

**Au même moment**

Gene rangea son portable dans sa poche et sifflota en rentrant dans le bâtiment, les mains dans les poches.

Il avait été difficile de contacter Kirishima-san, étrangement. Il avait passé plus de 30 minutes à le convaincre de venir demain, pour le bien de l'enquête. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans. Il avait vraiment l'air réticent à l'idée de venir discuter de l'enquête. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui emploie un groupe d'exorcistes.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soufflant. Il longeait à présent les bassins. Il faisait sombre, toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes. Il passa devant une caméra et fit un joyeux signe de la main à l'objectif, en espérant que cela agace au mieux son frère jumeau.

Il arrêta d'agiter sa main devant la caméra subitement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre. Il s'approcha de la caméra, le voyant indiquant si l'appareil est en état de marche était complètement éteint.

En fronçant les sourcils, il sortit son portable de sa poche. Il ne s'allumait plus.

Là, il comprit, que quelque chose était là, avec lui. Il se sentait observé. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le bassin. De l'autre côté, une silhouette frèle se balançait sur le plongeoir. Le grincement du plongeoir devint de plus en plus fort.

Des murmurres.

Puis les murmurres devinrent peu à peu compréhensibles. C'était une voix d'enfant. Les murmurres devinrent paroles à voix haute.

Il sursauta ; l'enfant se tenait juste derrière lui et le tirait par la manche de sa veste.

"- Vous voulez le séparer de moi. Menteurs. Menteurs. Menteurs. Menteurs.

Gene bascula en avant et retint un cri de surprise. Une force invisible accrochait sa cheville et l'attirait violemment vers le bassin.

La voix résonna une dernière fois, comme un écho lointain, funèbre.

- Menteurs."

* * *

**Bonne année à tous !**

Voici la suite de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à continuer de** reviewer**, cela me fait très plaisir de vous lire et cela me motive énormément aussi !

Bises

**_Netphis._**


End file.
